pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Swooping Snitchbug
The Swooping Snitchbug (サライムシ) is a creature found in every ''Pikmin'' game so far. They are legless, round, flying insects that have devolved wing-like antennae as a means of locomotion. They swoop down, as their name suggests, and grab their prey with their claws. After carrying them for a few seconds, they violently throw them at the ground. This action would harm most prey, whereas Pikmin are simply replanted and reverted to their original leaf-receptacle state. In Pikmin 3, ''Swooping Snitchbugs also can grab captains, much like the Bumbling Snitchbug. These creatures will plummet to the ground if weighed down by a sufficient number of Pikmin, or with a single Purple Pikmin, rendering it susceptible to further attack. Ultra-bitter Spray may also be used to freeze it in mid-air, causing it to drop to the ground, which is arguably easier, but of course produces no corpse, and may be considered a waste of sprays. Should it throw a Yellow Pikmin that is holding a Bomb Rock, the bomb-rock will explode, killing the Yellow Pikmin, all Pikmin caught in the blast, and the Swooping Snitchbug. Occasionally, in the caves such as the Subterranean Complex, a Swooping Snitchbug might throw a Pikmin into the abyss below, killing it. The position of the Swooping Snitchbug in the Enemy reel, which is otherwise alphabetical, indicates that the creature's name may originally have started with "flying". In Pikmin, it only appears in the Forest of Hope on day 15 and forward, and in the Distant Spring on day 4 and forward. Notes ''Reel notes "This rare species uses its antennae as wings." Olimar's Notes "The scarpanids originally lived on the ground, sporting poorly developed vestigial wings. This species developed enlarged antennae that can be used as makeshift wings. Scarpanids are attracted by the sight of large groups of Pikmin in cavalry formation and will swoop down to seize them. However, scarpanids do not eat Pikmin, and they will drop any seized Pikmin after a short time. The reason for this behavior is unknown, but I look forward to future research in the area." Louie's Notes "Remove the wings, marinate a well-marbled steak for several hours in a chipotle marinade, then charbroil to perfection." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy The Swooping Snitchbug appears as a randomly occuring trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. "A member of the scarpanid family. Although originally a ground dweller, its oversized antennae developed into wings, allowing it to fly around freely. The snitchbug doesn't eat Pikmin, but rather picks them up, carries them away, and firmly replants them in another location." '' Glitch There is a rare glitch in ''Pikmin: Once you've knocked the Swooping Snitchbug down to the ground, throw your Pikmin onto the creature and swarm it with all of the other Pikmin, which should kill it. Then, carry it back to the Onions by swarming the corpse. Later, you will notice the Pikmin you threw on the squirming Swooping Snitchbug are floating in the air, making the attacking motion as if they are attacking something invisible. Gallery File:Normal_snitchbug-pikmin.jpg|Artwork of a Swooping Snitchbug carrying Pikmin from Pikmin. Swooping Snitchbug.jpg|A Swooping Snitchbug at the Perplexing Pool in Pikmin 2. 173.png|A Swooping Snitchbug in the Piklopedia of Pikmin 2. Reel10 Swooping Snitchbug.png|A Swooping Snitchbug in the Creature Montage. Swooping Snitchbug.png|A Swooping Snitchbug in the Perplexing Pool. Pikmin-3-3.jpg|A Swooping Snitchbug being attacked by some Winged Pikmin in Pikmin 3. Info_Pikmin_3_2.png|A closer look of a swooping snitchbug in Pikmin 3. Kidnapper.PNG|A Swooping Snitchbug being attacked from behind by Yellow Pikmin in Mission Mode (Defeat Enemies) Dead Swooping Snitchbug.jpg|A very close and detailed view of a dead Swooping Snitchbug. SwoopingSnitchbug-Pikmin3.jpg|A Swooping Snitchbug in Pikmin 3. It appears that captains can be grabbed by them too. Swooping Snitchbug(PikminNPC).jpg|Swooping Snitchbug Trivia *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the Swooping Snitchbug's code name is "napkid," an anagram of 'kidnap,' a reference to how it will capture Pikmin. *When idle, the Swooping Snitching rubs its hands together, similar to flies. This can also be seen with the Bumbling Snitchbug. *In some caves with bottomless pits, the Swooping Snitchbug will sometimes throw Pikmin into the abyss. *Swooping Snitchbugs and Mamutas are the only way to see an implanted Bulbmin. *In Pikmin 3, the Swooping Snitchbug has no pupils and has got more insectoid eyes. *In Pikmin 3, the sound a Pikmin makes when grabbed is different from its normal squeal. *In Pikmin 3, if a Pikmin lays down a Bomb Rock, there is a chance the Swooping Snitchbug will grab the Bomb Rock. It will explode in its hands, killing it. Category:Airborne enemies Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Distant Spring Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Wistful Wild Category:2-Player Battle Category:Pikmin-Altering Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Snagret Hole Category:Dream Den Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Distant Tundra Category:Enemies